The Apartement
by HanRii03
Summary: "1 gadis kecil, 3 gadis cantik dengan 1 pemuda imut juga 11 pemuda tampan, tertarik?"/ "Selamat Datang di Eclipse Apartement " Warn!: EXO Fic! OC! OOC! K semi T! Chap. 2 :UPDATE!
1. Prolog

The Apartement

Warn! : OC! AU! etc.

* * *

.

Di Sebuah _Apartement_ Seoul, Korea Selatan.

"Ren…"

"Ren~"

"Ren!"

"REN!"

_Byurrr…_

"aisssshhh! _Jijie_, kau membuat ranjangku basah! Kau lihat?" seorang pemuda berkulit _eksotis _menunjuk ranjang tempat nya beristirahat. Sedangkan si pelaku, gadis di depan nya, hanya bersiul tak peduli.

"_jijie_~" pemuda itu menekuk kan kepala nya saat gadis di depan nya tak memperdulikan nya. Gadis di depan nya menatap nya.

"sudahlah, Ren. Cepat mandi, sebentar lagi pukul 8."

_Brak!_

Gadis itu, dengan santai nya melenggang pergi dari hadapan pemuda berkulit _eksotis_ itu. pemuda itu terdiam, dia _loading_.

.

.

.

.

.

Melirik ke jam weker dengan takut-takut

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAA! 10 MENIT LAGI!" pemuda itu segera berlari kencang menuju Kamar Mandi, setelah sebelum nya ia sempat 'mencium' pintu kamar nya.

Di Bawah

"bodoh!" seorang gadis cantik, –yang ternyata gadis tadi- sedang mengolesi roti nya dengan selai coklat. Ia lalu menduduk kan diri nya di kursi paling ujung di bagian kanan. Sedangkan kursi di ujung kiri, telah dihuni seorang pemuda manis berpipi _chubby_.

"kau baru tahu?" seorang pemuda berkulit putih terang menanggapi ucapan gadis cantik itu. gadis itu menatap malas ke arah nya sambil mengunyah sarapan nya, roti selai coklat.

"Shi Xun, aku sudah mengenal nya lebih lama darimu, asal kau tahu." Gadis itu kembali menatap lurus kedepan, pemuda berkulit putih terang itu memutar bola mata nya malas.

"_hey_, _jie_!" seorang pemuda ber-_name tag _Jin Zhong Ren segera merebut roti gadis cantik itu, gadis itu tersentak.

"ya! Ren! Itu rotiku!" pemuda itu menulikan pendengaran nya lalu memotong roti itu menjadi 2 bagian.

"kita dapat setengah-setengah!" setelah menelan roti nya secara bulat-bulat, pemuda itu segera menyerobot susu vanilla di hadapan nya. Gadis itu kembali tersentak.

"Ren, itu bagianku! Jangan diminum!" gadis itu mencoba melepas genggaman Ren pada susu berwarna putih menyala itu.

"aisshhh! Ambil saja bagianku, aku buru-buru!" Ren mencoba menghalngi gadis itu untuk mencegah nya meminum susu bagian gadis itu.

"isshh! Kau itu!" gadis itu masih berusaha merebut susu bagian nya.

"_hey_, lepaskan!"

"tidak! Kembalikan bagianku!"

Semua orang diruangan itu hanya menggelengkan kepala nya, terlalu malas meladeni tontonan hancur pagi ini.

"_hey_, bocah! Itu bagianku!"

"ambil saja bagianku, Lu _jie_!"

"apa!? Lu!? Aku tak akan mau memakai marga itu!"

_Ohok!_

"berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu, nanti LuHan _ge _marah lho!"

Semua melirik ke arah pemilik nama, LuHan. LuHan terlihat menekuk kan wajah nya.

"ya sudahlah!" gadis itu segera merebut susu bagian nya saat Ren terdiam melihat LuHan yang menekuk kan wajah nya. Ren tak bereaksi.

"_hey_, kau kenapa?" gadis itu melambaikan tangan nya dihadapan wajah Ren yang masih tak bereaksi apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUXIAAAA!"

"GYAAAAA!"

_Selamat Datang di Eclipse Apartement~_

1 gadis kecil, 3 gadis cantik dengan 1 pemuda imut 11 pemuda tampan, tertarik?

* * *

.

Bonus

Lui Xia Na : gadis cantik asli China. Dia biasa di panggil Luxia (re: Lusia) Sebenar nya marga nya Lu tapi, dia gak suka sama marga nya, dan ber-insiatif merubah nya menjadi Lui. Dia _didi_ tiri nya LuHan, dan dia gak suka dengan pernikahan _Mama_-nya dan _Baba_ LuHan. Dia sama LuHan adalah penghuni ke-2 yang berhasil mendapatkan _apartement_ khusus bersama Ren. Dia tidur ber-2 sama _didi _Tao dikamar nya. Punya mobil _sport _warna hitam. Kuliah semester akhir.

* * *

Jin Zhong Ren : pemuda tampan keturunan China-Korea. Kulit nya _tan_, penghuni pertama yang berhasil mendapatkan _apartement_ khusus dan datanglah Lu bersaudara yang menjadi penghuni baru di _apartement_ khusus. Punya motor gede warna putih. Kelas XII SMA.

* * *

LuHan : pemuda tampan asli China. Kadang kesal sama _didi_ nya yang bilang gak suka dengan nama marga nya, Lu. Dia pingin kerja di Korea, maka nya dia ada di Korea. _didi_ nya ngambek pingin ikut, tapi dilarang LuHan, akhir nya _didi_ nya ikut juga karena LuHan dimarahin _Baba_-nya. Punya motor gede warna merah. _Baba_-nya pemilik _Eclipse Café _yang dibangun di Korea. Dan dia sendiri, _Manager_ _Eclipse Café_.

* * *

Huang Zi Tao : panda atau pemuda tampan asli China. Dia ngajar Wushu di Korea, maka nya dia ada di Korea. Dia ada kantung mata, kayak panda deh! Dia ngisi _apartement _biasa di sebelah kiri _apartement _khusus. Habis pulang ngajar, dia pasti adem ayem di balkon _apartement _khusus sambil minum teh, itu enak banget. Punya _didi_ perempuan yang tinggal di _apartement _khusus dan tidur bareng _didi_ LuHan, Xia Na. mereka beli 1 kasur lagi dan dimasukin ke kamar Xia Na. seruangan beda ranjang aja. dia punya motor gede warna hijau.

* * *

Jin Zhong Da : pemuda tampan keturunan China-Korea. Biasa dipanggil Chen, kecuali disekolah. Suara nya melengking indah, guru seni suara di _Active_ _Elementary School_. Dia juga guru _favorite_ _didi_ Tao. Pulang dia pasti bareng _didi_ Tao, mereka naik mobil _sport _Zhongda. Kadang kalau ada _test_ Vokal, _didi_ Tao belajar sama Chen. Dia ngehuni _apartement _sebelah kanan _apartement _khusus. Mobil _sport _dia warna _silver_.

* * *

Wu Shi Xun : pemuda tampan keturunan China-Korea. Adik kelas Ren di sekolah, _EXOtics High School_. Kulit nya putih terang. Lumayan pintar sih! Dia juga punya mobil _sport _kayak ZhongDa. Selain dia, Xia Na, MinShuo sama Zhongda, penghuni _apartement _pake motor gede semua. Kecuali _didi_ Tao pasti nya. Dia ngehuni kamar disebelah Tao. Mobil _sport _dia warna putih.

* * *

Zhang YiXing : pemuda tampan asli China. Biasa dipanggil Lay. Punya sanggar _Hip Hop_ dan ngajar disana. Punya _dimple _unyu di pipi nya. Menderita _hemophilia_, maka nya mereka suka jaga-jagain YiXing. Ren yang paling bisa ngawasin YiXing, soal nya dia jadi murid YiXing di sanggar _Hip Hop _nya. Pintar juga masak, tapi gak se-ahli _chef _di _apartement_, Du Qingzhu. Penghuni _apartement _di sebelah Chen. Dia punya motor gede warna merah.

* * *

Jin Min Shuo : pemuda imut keturunan China-Korea. Penyanyi di _Eclipse Café_. Nyanyi-nya duet, atau gak diiringi gitar sama Bai Xian. Gak suka dibilang imut, suka nya dibilang tampan. Tapi waktu _didi_ Tao bilang "_ge_, kalau _gege _gak mau dibilang imut, itu arti nya _gege _menghindari takdir tuhan!" dengan gaya yang sok menasehati. Tapi, MinShuo jadi kayak dapat pencerahan. Dia jadi santai-santai aja dibilang imut. Penghuni _apartement _di sebelah YiXing. Punya mobil _sport _warna merah.

* * *

Bian Bai Xian : pemuda tampan keturunan China-Korea. Penyanyi ataupun pemain gitar di _Eclipse Café_. Biasa nya, habis kerja, dia minta dibikinin _Vanilla Latte _dan sepotong_ cake chiffon _dari Qingzhu. Ya akhir nya, Qingzhu sama BaiXian pulang sama-sama, kunci _café _dari LuHan dititipin ke Qingzhu. Dia suka nyubitin pipi _chubby _MinShuo, kadang-kadang. penghuni kamar disebelah Shi Xun. Punya motor gede warna putih.

* * *

Du Qing Zhu : pemuda tampan keturunan China-Korea. _Pattisier _atau pun koki di _Eclipse Café_. Suka ketawa kalau BaiXian lagi bercanda ataupun menceritakan hal lucu sama dia, waktu mereka tinggal ber-2 di _café _karena keinginan BaiXian. Suka ragu waktu dititipin LuHan kunci _café_, dia takut kehilangan dan dibilang gak bertanggung jawab. Maka nya dia hampir selalu nolak, tapi LuHan maksa. Kata LuHan, dia lebih gak percaya sama BaiXian dari pada Qingzhu, Qingzhu kepaksa deh! tapi akhir-akhir nya, kunci nya gak bakalan hilang. Punya motor gede warna hitam. Penghuni kamar disebelah MinShuo.

* * *

Jin Jun Mian : pemuda tampan keturunan China-Korea. Pemuda sukses di usia nya yang muda, keluarga nya pun juga kaya dan sukses-sukses. _Type_ pria idaman. Baik, tampan, kaya, pintar, dan orang nya buat kita nyaman. Gimana? Itu tuh pemuda yang diharapin kan? Seakan mendekati kata "_perfect_."dia yang paling dekat ma Xia Na, kadang jadi tempat curhat Xia Na, untung dia bisa jadi tempat curhat, gak bocor. Punya motor gede warna hijau. Penghuni kamar disebelah BaiXian.

* * *

Wu YiFan : pemuda tampan keturunan China-Canada. Sering dipanggil Kris. Bisa bahasa Inggris, China, Korea. Dia hampir mendekati kata "_perfect_" sih! Tapi, sifat nya itu lho! Dingin~ brr~ kadang aja dia hangat. Tapi dia sering baik ke _didi_-nya Tao. Sama kayak JunMian, dia tuh pemuda yang sukses di usia muda. Perusahaan _baba _YiFan dan _baba _JunMian itu punya hubungan kerja sama, JuMian dan YiFan pun juga gitu. Perusahaan YiFan dan JunMian juga berkerja sama, jadi kayak teman gitulah! Dia penghuni kamar disebelah JunMian. Punya motor gede warna hitam.

* * *

Piao Chan Lie : seorang pemuda tampan keturunan China-Korea. Orang nya suka senyum dan _hyperactive_. _Butler _di _Eclipse Café_. _Butler _nomor 1 saking tampan dan baik nya. Yang jadi _butler _Cuma 2, dia sama SungGyu, kakak teman nya Ren. SungGyu memang jarang jadi _butler_, lebih sering nyanyi sih! Tapi tetap aja, dia tuh _butler_. Gak ada _maid _di _Eclipse Café_. Soal nya yang minat bukan gadis baik-baik, LuHan mau nya gadis baik-baik. dia punya motor gede warna putih. Dia penghuni kamar disebelah Qingzhu.

* * *

Huang Zi Jie : anak menggemaskan nan polos. Dipanggil ZiJie (re: ZiJi). Sekolah di _Active Elementary School_, tapi teman nya dikit. Teman nya Cuma 2, Lee YuWon dan Wu YiRi. Tapi mereka _sunbae _ZiJie, Cuma ketemu waktu _test _Vokal atau pun _ekskul _seni suara. Kebanyakan nge_bully _ZiJie karena mereka iri, kemampuan ZiJie dalam seni suara itu luar biasa. Dan mereka ngarang, kalau nilai bagus ZiJie itu karena dia dekat dengan guru seni suara, Chen. Ia sering di_bully _dikelas karena guru gak bakalan tahu, Chen juga gak tahu karena dia bukan wali kelas ZiJie dan banyak urusan. Kalau diluar kelas, Chen selalu tahu dan nyelamatin ZiJie dengan ngancam mereka kalau nilai seni suara mereka bakal dikurang. Awal nya, anak kepala yayasan yang dekat sama kepala sekolah, Kim Hana, gak ikutan. Tapi sejak dia bilang sama _appa_-nya "_appa_, sebaik nya, kau suruh Han _saengsonim _memecat Jin _saengsonim _dan mengeluarkan Huang ZiJie dari sekolah! Mereka itu licik, lihat nilai seni suara ZiJie!" terus, _appa_-nya balas "licik apa nya? Suara ZiJie itu memang baagus kok, dia juga tinggal dengan Jin _saengsonim_, jadi dia sering _test _Vokal-nya sama Jin _sangsonim_. Jin _saengsonim _juga guru yang baik, dia gak membeda-bedakan murid, walaupun dia dekat ataupun dijilat dengan murid itu" Hana jadi geram, dan ikutan _bully _ZiJie, dia kejam banget. Yang tahu ini Cuma Chen sama Xia Na, yang dijadiin tempat curhat. Dia ikut Tao ke Korea karena penasaran dengan Korea, Tao sebagai _gege _yang baik, menuruti kemauan ZiJie. Karena itu, ZiJie minta tolong sama Chen dan Xia Na buat gak bilang ke Tao, dia ngerasa ini salah dia. Padahal dia gak ada urusan di Korea, tapi mau ikut Cuma karena penasaran. Jadi dia pikir, dia harus nerima semua resiko nya dan gak ngerepotin Tao. Dia memang anak yang tegar. Dia tidur seruangan tapi beda ranjang sama Xia Na, jadi bisa curhat.

* * *

.

HanRii'_s _curcol

Ok, itu bonus nya hancur! Mungkin akan ada pergantian karakter.

Aku udah buat chap. 1 tapi, aku bakal publish setelah aku buat chap. 2, jadi gak bakal discontinued. Ini FF kayak nya gak bakalan END deh, gimana bagian END-nya?

Itu, Bonus ZiJie nya kok panjang banget? Tanyain dalang nya gih! *ditamparZiJie*

Oh ya! Ini-ni EXO dengan nama China~ jadi gini :

Jin Zhong Ren x Kim JongIn

Wu Shi Xun x Oh SeHun

Jin Zhong Da x Kim JongDae

Jin Min Shuo x Kim MinSeok

Jin Jun Mian x Kim JoonMyeon

Bian Bai Xian x Byun BaekHyun

Piao Can Lie x Park ChanYeol

Dan lain nya tentu kalian tahu, member EXO-M kecuali Chen dan Xiumin.

Ok, kalau ada yang gak ngerti, silahkan PM atau ripiuw!

Ripiuuuuuw? *Kyungsoo's eyes*


	2. Chapter 1

The Apartement

Disc : Please, don't plagiat my mine.

Warn : OC! AU! OOC! Typo(s) Everywhere!

A/N : ini Fic ngebosenin. Cepat klik tanda panah yang arahnya kekiri di sudut atas bagian kiri. Oke? Jangan pada munafik.

* * *

.

"isshh! LuHan _ge _tega sekali!" seorang gadis cantik ber-_monolog_ kesal sembari membuka pintu kamar nya. Ia lalu mengunci pintu kamar nya saat sudah berada di dalam.

"aduh~ untung yang dia lempar bukan teh hijau Kris _ge_, aku bisa luka bakar!" _monolog_-nya lagi. Ia membuka lemari pakaian nya lalu mengambil salah satu baju nya. Pilihan nya jatuh pada sebuah _T-Shirt _polos berwarna biru muda. Ia lalu menutup kembali laci nya.

Baiklah! mari kita tinggalkan ia dan kamar nya~

Di Ruang Makan

"ASTAGA! Ren, Shi Xun, KALIAN SUDAH TERLAMBAT 3 MENIT! CEPAT BERANGKAT SEKOLAH!" seorang pemuda _chubby_ berteriak keras sembari menunjuk jam dinding yang menunjuk kan pukul 8 lewat 3 menit, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pukul 8 lewat 4 menit.

"GYAA! SEKOLAH!" Ren segera berlari memasang sepatu nya di rak sepatu. Sedangkan adik kelas nya, yang ber-_name tag_ Wu Shi Xun, segera melahap habis sarapan nya yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Barulah ia memasang sepatu nya.

"Shi Xun, cepatlah!" ia menyuruh Shi Xun dengan bahasa isyarat.

"ya!" Shi Xun mengikat pita tali sepatu nya, lalu berdiri dan berlari ke lantai bawah.

"_ge_!" Shi Xun melambaikan tangan nya pada Ren yang menunggu di garasi.

"_hey_, kau bawa kunci mobil nya!?" Shi Xun meraba celana sekolah nya. Ren menunggu dengan cemas.

"ah! Aku bawa!" Shi Xun segera merogoh kantong celana nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil. Ren tersenyum.

"_hey_! kalian sudah terlambat 6 menit!"

"_YAAAA_!" Shi Xun dan Ren menaiki mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Shi Xun duduk di kursi pengemudi, Ren disamping nya. Shi Xun lalu menyalakan mobil, dan membawa nya keluar setelah menunggu 2 menit mobil panas.

Di Jalan

"Shi Xun, cepat!"

"ya, _ge_!" Shi Xun menambah kecepatan mobil _sport_ nya.

_Tin, tiiin!_

"yah! 2 menit lagi!"

"bentar lagi sampai, _ge_!"

.

.

Dan benar saja, mereka sudah tiba di sekolah sekarang.

"aissshh! Ayo!" Ren menarik tangan Shi Xun keluar dari mobil. Shi Xun menurut saja, karena dia juga sedang buru-buru

Ren dan Shi Xun berlari ke arah gerbang ke-2, yang ternyata telah ditutup. Ren menghembuskan nafas nya, Shi Xun mendecih.

"Jin Zhong Ren kelas XII-C Sains, Wu Shi Xun kelas XI-B Bilingual, kalian terlambat 10 menit. Berminat ke ruang BP?" seorang gadis berseragam rapi menulis sesuatu dikertas yang berada dipapan yang dipeluk nya. Ia lalu menyeringai sembari menatap santai ke-2 pemuda tampan tersebut.

"oh, ayolah Fany-_ah_ ~ hanya 10 menit~" Ren melengketkan ke-2 tangan nya di depan wajah nya. Gadis yang ber-_name tag_ Tiffany Hwang itu, menatap tajam ke-2 pemuda di depan nya.

"_hey_, 10 menit itu sudah lama, kau tahu? Dasar!" ia menormalkan tatapan nya. Lalu membuka pagar.

"silahkan 'menikmati nya', tuan-tuan."

"_ya_! Maksud mu apa!?" teriak Ren saat ia sudah menjauh dari gerbang juga Tiffany. Tiffany hanya tertawa lebar, tak memperdulikan tatapan kesal Ren pada nya.

Di Koridor Lantai 1

"_uh_! Ke ruang BP, pasti akhir-akhir nya di beri ceramah!" ujar Ren sembari menekuk kan wajah nya. Shi Xun menatap ke arah nya.

"kau memang sudah pernah ke ruang BP? Yakin sekali!" ia lalu mendengus. Tanpa diduga, Ren mengagguk.

"_hah_!? Kenapa kau bisa masuk 'neraka' itu!?" tanya Shi Xun tak tenang. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Ren pernah masuk 'neraka'. Ugh! Kata-kata nya tak enak.

"ya, waktu kelas 1. aku berkelahi dengan teman perempuanku, dia benar-benar membuatku muak!" ujar Ren sembari mendecih. Shi Xun menatap ke arah nya.

"memang, apa yang terjadi?"

"akan kuceritakan padamu, saat istirahat." Shi Xun memutar bola mata nya kesal sembari menghembuskan nafas.

"ayo ke ruang BP!" Ren menarik paksa Shi Xun sembari berlari kecil.

Di Ruang BP

"apa alasan kalian untuk datang terlambat?" bapak-bapak paruh baya itu memicingkan mata nya menatap ke-2 pemuda di hadapan nya. _Ya_, itu Ren dan Shi Xun.

"kalian tahu? Terlambat 10 menit itu sudah sangat lama! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Ren dan Shi Xun tak berkutik. Ren dengan rasa takut nya, Shi Xun dengan perasaan kesal nya.

Aish! Aku malas ke ruang BP! Baiklah, kita tinggalkan ke-2 remaja labil kita ini di ruang BP.

* * *

.

Di Kelas XII-C Sains

"_annyeong_~! Kwon Khulhyuk _imnida_!" seorang gadis manis lalu membungkuk kan badan nya.

"tapi, kalian boleh panggil aku Rie, itu nama Jepangku. Berhubung aku ini keturunan Jepang, Hehehe~ _bangapta_~" tak ada yang menanggapi. Sampai…

"Saruwatari?"

…Ren datang dan menyebut nama Jepang keluarga Khulhyuk. Khulhyuk melirik ke arah orang yang baru saja menyebut nama keluarga nya dan juga baru datang. Khulhyuk segera melebarkan mata nya saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menyebut nama Jepang keluarga nya.

"Et, Etsuko?" gumam Khulhyuk terbata-bata. Semua siswa-siswi, termasuk wanita muda di sebelah Khulhyuk, guru, menatap mereka ber-2 secara bergantian.

.

.

"ada apa ini?" suara wanita di sebelah Khulhyuk memecah keheningan.

"ah! _Aniyo_, _saengsonim_. Hehehe~" Khulhyuk menggaruk tengkuk nya salah tingkah. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah! Kau duduk di sebelah Lee Taemin. Taemin, angkat tanganmu!" seorang pemuda cantik mengangkat tangan nya malas-malasan. Di _name tag_-nya tertulis, Lee Taemin. Khulhyuk berjalan menuju tempat Taemin duduk, ia akan menjadi teman sebangku Taemin.

"Zhong Ren, masuklah!" Ren hanya mengangguk salah tingkah, lalu berjalan ke arah tempat duduk nya, di sebelah seorang pria tampan.

"Myungsoo!" Ren menepuk bahu pemuda tampan dengan _name tag_, Kim Myungsoo.

"aish! Kau itu, mengagetkanku saja!" ujar Myungsoo kesal

"yak! Kau juga, kenapa melamun begitu?"

"aku sedang dalam keadaan buruk sekarang! Huft~" Myungsoo lalu menaruh dagu nya di meja. Ren memutar bola matanya malas.

"kenapa dengan si Sungyeol mu itu?"

"_ck_! Tebakanmu tepat. Yah! Si Sungyeol ku itu sedang PMS sepertinya. Dari kemarin lusa, bawaan nya marah-marah saja! Tadi pagi, aku yang kehilangan kesabaran, memarahi nya. Eh! Dia malah memarahiku lagi! Dia bilang "_oke_! _Fine_! Aku tak akan bertemu dengan mu lagi! Puas kau!?" ia lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan ku. Apa itu arti nya kami putus?" ia lalu menaruh kedua lengan tangan nya di meja sembari menatap Ren dari meja. Ren menghembuskan nafas nya.

"kau sih, tak bisa menghadapi _uke_! Untuk kepastian itu, aku tak tahu. Tapi seperti nya, dia akan kembali padamu lagi. Percayalah!" ujar Ren sembari merangkul teman nya yang sudah berposisi normal. Myungsoo menghela napas, tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Ren.

"Coba kau temui dia, kau coba ajak bicara dia. Cari tahu apa yang membuat nya marah-marah dari kemarin lusa. Tanggapi alasan nya dengan baik, juga kalau bisa, buat dia tenang dengan tanggapanmu. hati-hati, jangan sampai ia marah padamu lagi. Menurutku, itu akan membuat hubunganmu membaik."

"eh? Khul, Khulhyuk-_ah_!?" Myungsoo menunjuk Khulhyuk yang sudah berada di depan meja mereka. Ren menatap tak suka.

"aisshh! Ada apa kau kesini? Menguping ya?" ujar Ren kesal. Khulhyuk menatap nya.

"_ya_! Suara kalian yang besar itu menelusup sendiri ke telingaku! Ya sudah, aku dengarkan saja!" alasan!, pikir Ren tak suka.

"Khulhyuk, seperti nya, saranmu bagus juga! Aku akan coba temui Sungyeol di kelas nya saat istirahat nanti! Aku yakin, Sungyeol akan kembali padaku!" Myungsoo berujar semangat, Ren membulatkan mata nya.

"ah! Itu sudah biasa. Hehehe~" Ren menatap kesal ke arah Khulhyuk.

"ya sudahlah! Kau pergi sana! _Hush_, _hush_!" Ren mengusir Khulhyuk dari meja nya sambil menggunakan tangan nya. Khulhyuk memutar bola mata nya malas.

"_ne, ne_! Aku pergi!" Khulhyuk berdiri dari posisi nya tadi. Ia lalu berjalan ke kursi disebelah Taemin, yang di sebelah Ren.

"ah, Khulhyuk!" Khulhyuk menatap Myungsoo dari sebrang.

"terima kasih atas saranmu!" ujar Myungsoo. Ren mendengus. Khulhyuk tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"_ne_, semoga berhasil! _Fighting_!" Khulhyuk mengepalkan tangan nya, Myungsoo tesenyum.

"_gomawo_!" Myungsoo lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Ren. Ren menatap nya sengit.

"akan ku _telephone_ Sungyeol! Akan kubilang, bahwa kau selingkuh dengan Saruwatari!" Ren mengeluarkan _HandPhone_-nya, untung guru yang mengajar belum juga datang. Khulhyuk yang merasa nama Jepang keluarga nya kembali disebut, melirik ke arah Ren sembari mengambil salah satu penghapus bekas milik nya. Ia lalu mengeratkan kepalan nya, lalu menaikan tangan nya yang terkepal ke udara, dan melayangkan isi kepalan nya ke udara. Awal nya, tak ada reaksi apa-apa, sampai….

"_auw_! Astaga! Siapa yang melemparkan ku penghapus ini!? Astaga, Keras sekali!"

Ren mengelus kepala nya yang terkena lemparan penghapus, tentu nya dari Khulhyuk yang kini tersenyum puas dan penuh akan kemenangan. Ren menatap penghapus itu beberapa menit.

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Mengerikan tahu!" ujar Taemin sembari menatap Khulhyuk dari meja. Khulhyuk tak berkutik. Ren menatap nya.

"oh! Jadi, penghapus ini darimu ya? Dasar!" Ren kembali diam. Khulhyuk mengernyit. Biasa nya ia membalas, pikir Khulhyuk. Ia lalu tak lagi memikirkan nya. Myungsoo menatap Ren.

"tumben kau tak membalas nya, ada apa?" Ren menggeleng.

"aku malas." Ujar Ren. Ia lalu menenggelamkan wajah nya di kedua lengan nya di meja, setelah sebelum nya ia menyimpan penghapus itu di laci nya. Myungsoo hanya menaik kan ke-2 bahu nya santai, dia sebenar nya tak mengerti sih. -_-

* * *

.

Istirahat

"Ren, aku pergi dulu _ne_! kau ke kantin sendirian sajalah!" Myungsoo berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan berlalu. Ren mengembungkan ke-2 pipi nya.

"_ck_! Menyebalkan!" gumam Ren lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Ia lalu berjalan gontai ke luar.

Ren berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 3, lalu turun ke bawah melalui tangga. Ia lalu menyusuri koridor lantai 2, mencari kelas XI-B Sains. Kelas Shi Xun.

"_annyeong_?" Ren menyembulkan kepala nya sambil menggeser pintu kelas Shi Xun.

"Shi Xun-_ah_, tolong kau terima coklat dariku ini!" seorang gadis menunduk kan kepala nya saat menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah menyala kepada Shi Xun yang baru saja berdiri dari tempat duduk nya. Kelas pun mulai ribut dengan bisikan-bisikan para peng-_gossip_.

Dari pintu, Ren membulatkan ke-2 mata juga mulut nya.

'_uwaaa! Aku lupa, hari ini tanggal 14 Februari_' batin Ren. Ia melirik lagi ke arah Shi Xun. Di sana, Shi Xun tengah terdiam, tak tahu harus apa.

"kumohon~" sayup-sayup, terdengar suara bergetar dari gadis itu. melihat nya, Ren jadi prihatin.

"uuummm…baik…"

"_ANNNYEONG_~!" seorang gadis manis mengangkat ke-2 tangan nya sambil berjalan masuk dari sebelah Ren yang kosong. Semua menatap nya.

"hum? Ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan santai nya

.

.

.

"aduh! _Eonni_, kau tak perlu berteriak begitu. Lagi pula, sekarang sedang ada saat-saat penting. Dasar tak tahu keadaan!" Ren membulatkan mata nya. Bukan karena omelan gadis imut di belakang gadis yang ingin memberi Shi Xun coklat, bukan! Tapi karena gadis di sebelah nya, yang ternyata…_err_…Khulhyuk, musuh nya dari kelas X.

"ah, Sudahlah! Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar." Khulhyuk langsung menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu saat ia mendekat, seperti nya ia tak sadar bahwa pemuda disebelah nya itu Ren.

.

.

"baiklah, aku terima!" suara Shi Xun terdengar sambil mengulurkan tangan nya untuk mengambil coklat pemberian gadis yang masih menunduk dengan badan bergetar itu. gadis itu menaik kan kepalanya.

"_gomawo_!" gadis itu lalu berlari memeluk seorang gadis dibelakang nya, sambil menangis terharu.

"hahaha~ aku pergi!" Shi Xun berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kelas dan menarik pergelangan tangan Ren menjauh dari kelas nya.

Kantin

"astaga! Dia memberikan nya secara terang-terangan! Oh tidak~" Shi Xun menjadi OOC sembari memandangi coklat pemberian gadis itu.

"memang kenapa? Kau malu?"

"tentu saja! Tidak bisakah ia tidak memberikan nya didepan semua orang? Tidak bisakah ia membawaku ke tempat yang sepi? Aku malu, _ge_~" Shi Xun lalu memeluk kotak itu erat-erat. Ren membulatkan ke-2 mata nya melihat tingkah OOC Shi Xun.

"entahlah! Kau tanyakan saja pada gadis itu, dia tengah meneraktir teman nya. Tapi, ternyata…kau bisa bertingkah OOC juga ya! Hahaha!" Shi Xun kembali bersikap normal dan melirik ke arah meja yang dilirik Ren, ia mendecih.

"_michin_!" gumam Shi Xun sembari menenggelamkan kepala nya dikedua lengan nya.

_Plak!_

"_auuw_! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ren membuka mulut nya, tapi langsung ia tutup lagi ketika sadar bahwa benda yang ia gunakan untuk memukul Shi Xun, adalah penghapus yang dilemparkan Khulhyuk dan Ren simpan disaku nya. Untuk apa Ren menyimpan disaku nya? jangan pernah kalian berpikir Ren menganggap itu sebuah kenangan dan semacam nya dari Khulhyuk, itu tak akan terjadi sebelum kiamat.

"heh! Kau kenapa?" Shi Xun memungut penghapus yang dilempar Ren, berniat balas dendam. Saat ingin melempar, tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam. Ren tertawa.

"hahaha! Kuyakin kau akan terdiam! Hahaha!" Ren lalu mengaduk _Mango Juice_-nya.

"ini maksud nya apa?" tanya Shi Xun sembari menatap jijik penghapus yang ia genggam. Ren tertawa kembali.

"hahaha! Jangan kau pikir itu pengakuan cinta dariku, itu tak akan terjadi! Hahaha!" Ren masih aja tertawa, Shi Xun mendengus.

"_hell_! Cepat saja! Katakan apa maksud nya! Atau kau kusiram dengan jusmu! Kau mau!?"

"tidak! Ini aku yang beli!" Ren menjauhkan _Mango Juice_-nya dari hadapan Shi Xun, lalu merong.

"ya sudah! Cepat katakan!" Shi Xun berdiri dari bangku nya, Ren terlonjak kaget.

"_hey_! ini dikantin!" tiba-tiba, datang seorang pemuda tampan sambil menggenggam pergelangan seorang pemuda cantik. Ren mendecih, Shi Xun meminum _Apple Juice_-nya.

"oh!"

"siapa tuh, _hyung_? Teman?"

"lebih dari seorang teman, Xun."

"kau diam sajalah!"

"pacarmu ajak bicara tuh!"

"ah ya! Xun, dia pacarku."

"yang baru saja berbaikan karena Myungsoo menduga pacarnya PMS."

"kau bisa diam tidak!?"

"kau juga berbicara!"

"kau ini kenapa!?"

"muak melihatmu berbaikan dengan pacarmu!"

"kau belum punya pacar ya? Kasihan~"

"heh! Aku belum mau pacaran saja!"

"alasan abal-abalan itu tidak diterima!"

Entah siapa yang akan menang, hanya author dan tuhan yang tahu. -_-

"aisshh! Sudahlah! Eh?" pemuda cantik dengan _name tag _Kim Lee Sungyeol itu, membatu melihat kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah menyala di sebelah Shi Xun.

"ada apa?" tanya Shi Xun sembari menggeser kota itu kedepan Sungyeol. Myungsoo menepuk dahi nya.

"cepat singkirkan kotak itu, Shi Xun!" Ren merebut kotak itu dan menyembunyikan nya dibawah. Sungyeol lalu menenggelamkan wajah nya di lengan nya di meja. Myungsoo mememeluk punggung SungJong sembari menatap Ren aneh.

.

.

"Ren, sehabis pulang kita perlu bicara." Ren hanya mengangguk

.

_KRIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!_

Kampret.

Mericuh suasana lagi _mellow _aja. =_=

.

"aku masuk dulu _ne_." Shi Xun lalu berlari menjauh. Ketiga pemuda lain nya berdiri.

"kau antar Sungyeol saja, baru ke kelas." Ujar Ren. Myungsoo lalu berlalu dari hadapan Ren yang berdiam diri di kantin.

.

.

.

.

"KAU ITU! Aku kan sudah bilang tak mau! APA YANG KAU MAU LAGI!?"

"…"

"_Ck_! Tak penting!"

"…"

" Aku bisa berkerja asal kau tahu, KAU PIKIR AKU LEMAH!?"

"…"

"Kau-tak jadi-menikah-DENGAN PARK! Cukup itu saja!"

_Tuuut_

Seorang gadis mematikan _HandPhone_-nya. Ren cukup kaget mendengar suara lantang itu, untung kantin sudah sepi.

Gadis itu lalu berbalik sambil menekuk kan wajah nya, Ren membulatkan mata nya tak percaya saat sadar siapa gadis itu.

"_cih_! Menyebalkan!"

"ka, kau…" gadis itu mengangkat kepala nya kaget saat mendengar sebuah suara. Ia segera melebarkan mata nya saat tahu orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Khulhyuk!?"

Untuk pertama kali nya sejak mereka bermusuhan, Ren memanggil nama Korea Khulhyuk, gadis itu.

* * *

.

Bonus

_Flashback On_

"hey_, Ren, kau punya penghapus? Penghapusku ketinggalan, aku pinjam?" seorang gadis memelas pada seorang pemuda tampan yang berusaha memecahkan rumus matematika sebagai tugasnya. Pemuda itu mendongak kan kepala menghadap gadis itu._

"_kau tahu? Kau sudah meminjam semua peralatan tulisku, dan sekarang? Kau meminjam penghapus? Kemana peralatan tulismu!?" pemuda itu menatap kesal ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu menampilkan cengiran tak bersalahnya._

"_hehehe~ ayolah, kotak pensilku tertinggal, pimjankan aku, _ne_?" gadis itu tersenyum manis hingga membuat mata bulat besar nya menyipit. Pemuda itu menghela._

"ne_,_ ne_, ini." Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah penghapus kepada gadis itu dan kembali berusaha. Gadis itu mengernyit._

"_heh? Ini?" kerutan di dahinya bertambah. Pemuda itu kembali menatap nya. "_waeyo_? Kau tak suka?" tanya pemuda itu._

"ne_, _ne! _karena itu, beri aku yang kau pakai itu ya? Penghapus ini sudah tak bagus lagi, aku tak suka. Ganti ya?" ujar gadis itu sambil mengangguk kan kepala nya cepat. Pemuda yang disebut Ren itu membulatkan mata nya._

"_astaga. Kau itu, sudah untung kupimjamkan. Penghapus ini aku pakai. Matematika ini sulit, aku jadi sering menghapus. Kau pakai itu saja, memangnya ada apa dengan penghapus itu?" ujar Ren dengan rasa amarah yang hampir membuncah. Gadis itu memutar kedua bola matanya._

"_Ren, penghapus ini sudah tak layak. Kau lihat?" gadis itu menunjuk kan penghapus yang diberikan Ren. Penghapus itu mulai mengecil khas penghapus yang sering digunakan. Penghapus itu sedikit menghitam khas penghapus yang sudah lama. Selain itu, tak ada apa-apa._

"_apa nya yang tak layak!? Kau itu gila ya! _Michin_." Pemuda itu kembali menatap kepada kertas berisi rumus-rumus matematika di meja nya._

"hey_, hapusan nya nanti hitam. Itu kotor, Ren." Gadis itu menatap Ren kesal. Ren lagi-lagi membulatkan mata nya._

"_itu bisa kau bersihkan. Apa kau tak bisa!?" ujar Ren kesal._

"_bisa. Tapi aku malas Ren, aku tak mau." Wajah Ren memerah. Tangan nya terkepal kuat._

"_kau…"_

"_ng?"_

"_SUDAH! KAU TAK USAH MEMINJAM APAPUN LAGI PADAKU!"_

_Buk!_

_Tiba-tiba dari depan muncul penghapus papan yang 'terbang' ke arah mereka. penghapus itu tepat sekali berada ditengah-tengah meja mereka yang berdempetan karena mereka adalah teman sebangku._

"_eh?" Ren mendongak kan kepala nya kedepan, asal penghapus itu. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya menatap tajam ke arah mereka._

"_aissh…_geez_!" Ren menunduk kan wajah nya. Gadis disebelahnya masih menatap polos wanita itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah._

"_Jin ZhongRen, Kwon Khulhyuk…" Ren rasa ingin sekali dia tenggelam di pasifik bersama atlantis._

"ne_, ada apa, Son _saengsonim_?" tanya gadis yang disebut Kwon Khulhyuk itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah menggerogoti dirinya. Amarah wanita itu semakin memuncak._

"_KELUAR DARI KELASKU DAN PERGI KERUANG BP, SEKARANG!" wanita itu menunjuk pintu kelas penuh emosi. Ren benar-benar malu sekarang._

'_aissshh_! Anak itu, ANAK ITU YANG BERSALAH! _Arggghh_!' _Ren meninggalkan kelas dengan _BackSound _tawa para siswa-siswi kelas X-C Sains. Berbeda dengan Khulhyuk yang hanya menampilkan raut wajah nya yang datar setelah paham bahwa ia ikut dimarahi oleh Son _saengsonim_._

_Di Ruang BP_

"_kalian tahu? Bla…bla…bla…" ceramah seorang pria paruh baya. Ren diam termenun tak menanggapi._

"ck_! Ini salahmu." Gumam Khulhyuk. Ren membulatkan mata lagi._

"_kau bilang apa!? justru karena kau yang terus meminjam perlatan tulisku, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" bisik Ren kesal._

"ya_! Kau kenapa berteriak seperti itu!? Itu masalahnya!" bisik Khulhyuk tak kalah kesal. Amarah Ren yang tadinya tertanam kembali oleh rasa malu tumbuh lagi perlahan mendapat 'air' dari mulut gadis menyebalkan didepan nya. Kuharap kau tak berpikir itu air liur, karena bukan itu air yang dimaksud._

"_itu kan karena kau banyak omel tentang penghapus itu!" bisik kan Ren perlahan menguat. Khulhyuk bertambah kesal._

"_kan penghapus itu sudah tak layak untuk digunakan, kenapa kau memberinya padaku!? Kau yang salah!" ujar Khulhyuk. Suaranya menjadi normal diselingin beberapa suara tinggi. Seperti paduan suara saja._

"_aish! Kau yang _hyper_. Itu salahmu!" Ren menunjuk Khulhyuk. Pria itu mengernyit melihat mereka berdua._

"_kalian…"_

"_kau!"_

"_bukan! Kau!"_

"_bukan aku kan? Kalau begitu kau!"_

"_kau!"_

"_kau!_

"_kau!"_

"_kau!"_

"_KALIAN BERDUA!"_

"_bukan! Eh?"_

_Belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan perkataan nya, pertengkaran kecil terjadi._

"_kalian…" Ren dan Khulhyuk menunduk takut._

_._

_._

_._

"_BERSIHKAN TOILET GURU, SEKARANG!" Ren dan Khulhyuk buru-buru keluar sebelum kembali diamuk pria itu._

'_aiissh_!'

_FlashBack Off_

Sejak itulah, tertempel secarik kertas disamping meja belajar Ren bertuliskan _alphabet _membentuk sebuah kalimat, "SARUWATARI _IS MY RIVAL FOREVER_!" dan diakhiri dengan _emoticon _marah.

* * *

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**askasufa : uh! Maaf, aku aja gak tahu. *sengklek* aku mau buat Frienship sebenar nya tapi, entah kenapa aku jadi ngetik BL. +_+ imajinasi aku memang sering keluar jalur. Mungkin aku bakal buat bromance. Tapi kalau BL, aku bakal buat HunKai kok! Makasih ripiuwnya~**

**HyeClouds1001 : yah, Maaf. *bow* Otak aku sebenar nya mumet banget waktu nulis prolog, maaf banget. *bow360derajat-jungkir balik-* Overall ff? maaf lagi, Barhubung aku masih kecil (alasan!) wawasan aku belum luas. Jadi, overall ff tuh apa? (gak usah jawab deh kalau nyusahin -_-) oh ya! boleh tahu crack pairingnya Kai di EXO kesukaan kamu? gak jawab gak apa-apa sih. makasih ripiuwnya~**

**Jongin48 : ne, ini udah lanjut. ^^ hehe~ maaf, ne. aku lagi tergila-gila sama nama China anak EXO-K, gitu deh hasilnya. soal bingung, FF aku emang selalu bingungin kok. -_- makasih ripiuwnya~**

**mole13 : ini lanjutan nya. ngomong-ngomong, kamu suka HunKai kah?**

* * *

.

HanRii'_s _curcol

INI FF PALING MENYEDIHKAN! (bukan angst) Ya kan? Alur nya mulai berantakan

Ohayo! Aku , si Author Dusta dan Laknat juga Nista, datang–ngericuh–lagi kedunia FFn. setelah nganggurin FF2 aku yang lain. Aku males sebenar nya lanjutin.*ditendang* oh ya! *balik* Ni FF pendek pake banget ya? Juga ngebosenin ya? Yah, memang kriteria aku! -_-

Tapi, tapi, aku lagi seneng! Soal nya, TEMAN AKU MIMPI! (apanya yang nyenangin?) mimpinya, mimpinya yang bikin aku benar-benar pingin meluk Kai. Baru kepingin, belum kenyataan nya. Jangan asal main keroyok dulu deh -_-

Ehem, ehem! Ini lanjutan The Apartement. Aku sebener nya mutusin ni judul karena, member EXO dan 4 cewek lain nya tinggal di Eclipse Apartement. Cewek nya OC, kecuali 1 orang. Dia salah satu member 4Minutes yang paling aku suka! Kyaaa! Ehem, ehem! Lanjut.

_For Your Information_ #bahasamaksa

Nah, Ini FF gak straight! Gak juga BL, sedikit sentuhan aja. gak BL buat penghuni apartement, cuma sedikit bromance aja. tapi, gak tahu deh! Biarkan aku berimajinasi ya -_-

Oh ya! Tempat anak-anak kumpul waktu makan itu, di apartement Ren, Luhan, ma Xia Na plus Zi Jie. jadi, itu-tu apartement khusus! Gaya nya kayak rumah. ada 3 kamar tidur, Yang ngisi ya orang yang aku sebutin tadi! 1 ruang tamu, 1 ruang keluarga, 2 kamar mandi, 1 ruang makan, dan balkon luas di belakang. Pemandangan nya indah, bisa kumpul sampai 16 orang saking luas nya tu balkon. Ada 5 meja buat nge-teh, dan 1 meja 3 orang. Ada satu sofa _single_ warna merah _maroon_, ngehadap ke depan balkon, tinggal dipindahin kalau mau.

Di apartement yang biasa, yang ngisi 1 orang. Apartement disini 1 khusus, dan 14 yang biasa. Isi nya, kamar mandi, dapur, kamar tidur. Di lantai 1 gak ada apartement, disitu garasi. Garasi nya luas banget, masih nyisa untuk 1 mobil _sport_. di daerah apartement mereka, selalu sejuk atau pun dingin. Waktu musim panas pun masih sejuk-sejuk aja. maka nya gak butuh AC, palingan cuma kipas doang.

Ke sekolah Ren ma Shi Xun, itu 7 menit. Dan Shi Xun ngebut gak tanggung-tanggung, hampir nabrak 2 pohon malah. Males aja buat scene nya, untung gak ada polisi dijalan kecil. Mereka sebenar nya kesekolah pake bus. Tapi berhubung mereka udah telat, pake mobil Sehun deh! Oh ya! Aku gak tahu mobil berapa menit panas nya, ya aku buat asal aja! kurang kerjaan aku kalau ngehitung lama panas nya kendaraan, ya kan?

Ngomong-ngomong, Ren ma Khulhyuk saling ejek nama Jepang karena, pertama! Saruwatari itu arti nya "Monyet di Jembatan Penyebrangan" maka nya Ren ngejek, dan Khulhyuk memang gak suka dengan nama Jepang keluarga nya. Kedua! Etsuko itu nama Jepang Ren kalau dia jadi cewek, dan Ren gak suka disamain sama cewek.

Oke! Kalau ada yang belum jelas, tanya aja di ripiuw atau PM.

"Gomawo yang udah Baca, Fav, Follow, Review, Kritik, Flame, Silent Reader, juga semuanya! Gomawo."

Silahkan ripiuw! Ripiuw ya! *Kyungsoo's eyes*


End file.
